1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an antenna element mounting method and a surface mount antenna, and more particularly to a surface mount antenna designed to standardize an antenna element to be mounted on a set, and an antenna element mounting method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A surface mount antenna of a conventional technology is such that an antenna has an antenna element formed with electrodes on surfaces of dielectric material or magnetic material. The antenna of this type is designed to perform an impedance matching at a feed section by itself, and to match with a predetermined utilized frequency. For example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. PH10-173434.
However, in the conventional antenna such as described above, the antenna element is adapted to use by mounting on a mount board when this antenna element is assembled in a set. When this antenna element is assembled in a different set, a mount board is also different usually, and a ground GND is also different, so that an impedance matching and a receiving utilized frequency of the antenna element are misaligned when the antenna element is assembled as it is. On this account, the conventional antenna element where the electrodes are formed on the dielectric material or the magnetic material is to be different as per set. Accordingly, in standardizing the mount parts, there is a problem that the antenna element itself is not able to be standardized without drastic improvements.
Accordingly, in an antenna element mounting method and a surface mount antenna realizing the use of a standard antenna element even in the different set, there is a problem to be solved.